


Ordinary Love

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: ※《柏林，1961。》外篇※一个挥之不去的脑内妄想。两个普通人的普通生活。“我以前实习时，每天晚上也是这样站在这里等红灯，等的时间长了便会不由自主地盯着对面楼看，从那时起我就爱上了那些居民楼上的灯光。我总是有一个一厢情愿的想法，每一盏在夜里亮起的灯都是在等待一个人归来。能有一个可以等待的人，不管等不等得到，都是一件幸福的事。”
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

无论在哪一种时空，酒吧都是先寇布三十六年生命里最不陌生的场所之一。酒精饮料——这样一种专为成年人而生的液体，在地球上每一座规模不同风情各异的城市中，都被公认为点染夜色不可或缺的颜料。在写字楼和办公桌上疲于奔命的都市人，白天在胸中堆积起如山的愤懑、忧郁和伤怀，要是不及时把它们淹没在酒里，第二天又怎么打得起精神来面对这个混沌而疯狂的世界？

此时站在酒吧里的先寇布，既没有摄入一克酒精，也没有需要掩藏在酒精里的情绪，他十二分清醒地从身后的酒柜里拿出一瓶Smirnoff，倒进吧台上的酒杯中，少顷，先寇布将装满鲜红色液体的高球杯放在吧台另一侧的一个女人面前。

“Bloody Mary。”先寇布用优雅的微笑向眼前的女性报出酒名，对方端起酒杯小小地吸了一口，朝先寇布夸奖道：“这是今年我在这里喝过最好喝的Bloody Mary，能有机会听你讲讲调酒的经验吗？”

无论是在吧台的哪一侧，先寇布对这类对话背后的意涵都早已习以为常，然而他却继续保持优雅的微笑说：“抱歉，我是工读生，一会儿下了晚班还得回家写论文。”

“哎呀，真是辛苦。”女人带着遗憾的表情盯着先寇布的脸说，后者只是朝她礼貌地笑，便转身去接待另一位刚坐上吧台凳的客人，这段短暂的对话彷佛一朵小小浪花，没入了周围鼎沸的人声海洋之中。

吧台水池边的小钟时针指向晚上十点，先寇布离开了吧台。他走进员工储物间，再走出来时，身上的酒保服装已经换成了白天的黑底暗红格西装和毛呢大衣。“走了啊。”先寇布对自己的对班——一个土耳其裔男青年说，对方开朗地朝他做了一个告别的手势，说：“圣诞节后见，帅哥大学生！”

先寇布朝他笑笑，夹起公文包，走进西柏林的夜色中。

先寇布走在渐渐沉睡的西柏林街头，距离他进入西德的领土已经过去了四个月。这四个月里，他用了一个月的时间来昏迷，用了两周的时间来恢复下地走动，用了两小时的时间从医院走进柏林自由大学的门，最后用了一刻钟的时间走到杨威利面前。当八月十七日凌晨的他油门到底冲过C检查哨的铁丝网时，他并没有想到未来的自己真能有机会在晚上十点半走在海德曼街的人行道上，走进杨威利的公寓——也是他现在的临时住所中。那是自己有生以来最大胆的一次豪赌，他押上了所有的人生，奖励是右边裤兜里一把带点铁锈的旧钥匙。

在一扇深棕色的木门前，先寇布掏出裤兜里的钥匙打开门，走进房间中。客厅里没有开灯，只有位于西面的房间门缝里透出一线灯光。先寇布顺着灯光的方向走过去推开房门，杨威利果然还伏在书桌前。先寇布走近他，却发现杨威利单手托腮地睡了，一支只剩半截的铅笔还握在他的右手中。正当先寇布小心翼翼地从杨威利的手中抽出铅笔时，他感到身旁的人身体一颤，失去左手支撑的脑袋在空中猛地一晃。

“你回来了？”杨威利揉了揉眼睛，从先寇布的斜下方看着他。

“回来有一会儿了。”先寇布把铅笔放回桌面上，将身体倚在书桌边上，说：“困了就睡吧，第二天早上起来再看也来得及。”

“多看一行是一行。”杨威利一边说一边挠了挠在自己脑袋上翘起几个角的黑头发，“再说了，这样你回来也比较容易摸着光。”

先寇布的心中升上一股热流，他混杂着感激和惭愧对杨威利说：“抱歉让你这么辛苦，明明我才是借住在这里的人。”

“别这么说。”杨威利停顿了一下，又说：“家里多一个说话的人其实挺好的。”

两个月前，杨威利租了一辆车，托尤里安开车把先寇布从医院接到这里来。杨威利领着他走进自己的房间，说：“要是你不嫌挤，可以和我睡这张床——或者我去睡沙发。”先寇布不愿意反客为主独占一张主卧室里的大床，提出自己才应该睡沙发，却被杨威利以避免腿部的二次伤害为由拒绝了。先寇布只好答应，并向杨威利保证，等身体恢复得差不多了，自己就去找新住处。而当时正背对着他趴在衣柜里找备用被褥的杨威利只是轻轻说了一声“好”。

“对了，今天下午去看房子了，怎么样？”杨威利把一张写着标注的纸片夹进书页里，合上面前的书，重新拿起先寇布放在桌面上的铅笔，在手中转起来。

“比之前看的两家好一些，房子在西郊，离学校比较近，平时去上课比较方便。”先寇布照实回答，“对方是个大学生，学建筑的。”

“那是挺好的。”杨威利将手中的铅笔又转了一圈，“你答复他了吗？”

“还没有，我自己也还没有想好，所以我答应圣诞节后再给他答复。而且——”先寇布停顿了一下，左手掌住杨威利身后的座椅靠背，“离学校近就离市中心远了。”

“也是，市中心离你上班的酒吧近一些。”杨威利又转了一圈铅笔，这一回稍稍用力了一些，铅笔离开他的手指飞到了桌上，弹起“啪”的一声。

“离你家也近一些。”先寇布不愿让杨威利误解，连忙解释道。杨威利没有伸手捡弹出去的铅笔，而是扭头对先寇布微笑，说：“慢慢来，安家是一件大事。”

洗漱完毕后，先寇布回到卧室，床的一侧，杨威利已经钻进被窝里。先寇布望向玻璃窗外，雪又簌簌飒飒地下了起来。他走到窗边，把尚有一条缝的窗帘合上，又走到杨威利跟前，替他把脚边看上去有些漏风的被子掖得更严实一些，再走回床的另一侧，掀起自己的被子躺进去。

“谢谢。”杨威利的声音从被子里传来。

“我以为你睡着了。”先寇布裹着被子朝杨威利的方向稍稍靠近了一些，接着说：“不用谢我，你为我做了那么多，我现在有的一切都有你帮忙，我都不知道该怎么谢你。”

“别这么说，我只是在安全的地方做一些再普通不过的事。”杨威利平躺在床上，淡淡地说道。过了一会儿，先寇布听见杨威利转身朝向自己，换上轻松的语气说：“真要谢的话，就请我吃好吃的吧。”

先寇布也将身体转向杨威利，爽快地说：“小事一桩！明天我给你做西伯利亚饺子！”

“真的吗？”杨威利的眼睛在夜里发光，“我现在就开始期待了。”

“期待吧，我可是有家传秘方的。”先寇布笑着应道，“现在你闭上眼睛睡觉，十小时以后就能尝到让你欲罢不能的西伯利亚饺子了。”

“我马上就睡。”杨威利迅速将头埋进被子里，用愉快的朦胧声音说：“为了饺子。”

“睡吧，晚安。”先寇布说。

“晚安。”杨威利说。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

没有闹钟声响起的日子，杨威利总是要赖很久的床。“我要是选上议员，就一定要提交禁止周末十二点前叫人起床的议案”，杨威利曾用开玩笑的语气这样对先寇布说。“那你可能会因为睡过头而错过选举”，先寇布则用调侃的语气这样回应他。杨威利听完捧腹大笑，并表示这才是历史的真相。

先寇布进入西柏林后便彻底告别了军人身份，成为西柏林普通市民中的一员。然而二十年的军队作息却让他的睡眠很难超过早上8点。好在杨威利睡得足够沉，先寇布起床时的动作又足够轻，才让他从杨威利的周末睡眠法案中幸存下来。当杨威利从无梦的充分睡眠中醒来时，上午的阳光已经在窗帘上打出薄薄一层光雾。他侧身瞥向床的另一边，掀起一角的被子定格了先寇布下床前的最后一个动作。杨威利凑过去，吸了吸从干燥温暖的蓝白方格棉被中隐隐透出的气味，像盛开的鲜花，也像茂盛的树木。五分钟后，他终于找回了大部分意识，离开了床。

杨威利叼着牙刷循着香气走进厨房，先寇布正掌着一个敞口大玻璃碗揉肉馅，一旁的置物台上，放着已经制好的面团和土豆泥。杨威利走过去，包着满嘴的泡沫朝先寇布挤眉弄眼，先寇布似乎听懂了他无声的表达，用轻松的语气说：“就差最后包馅了，你洗完澡出来就可以下锅了。”

杨威利连忙兴奋地点头，伸手拍拍先寇布的背，三两步跳进浴室里。先寇布扭头朝正在关上的浴室门快乐地笑，接着继续手上的动作。他揉好馅，将面团擀成一张张圆形的面皮，再细心地将饺子馅团成小球分别填进面皮中。二十分钟过去，杨威利穿着浅灰色棉睡衣从浴室中走出来，先寇布面前排了好几行饺子。

“哇！”杨威利走近先寇布，一边嗅着厨房里面粉、鲜肉与胡椒的香味，一边快乐地拍手道：“看来我今天有口福了！”

先寇布笑笑，说：“还有最后五个就全包好了，你去客厅等一下。”

“不用，我在这儿看你做就很有意思。”

听杨威利这么说，先寇布尝试着问：“你要不要来试试？”

“可以吗？”杨威利的黑眼睛亮起来，“我不会包俄国饺子。”

“很简单，像这样——”先寇布将一颗肉馅放在面皮中心，将面皮对折捏实，最后拈起面皮的两个尖角压在一起，一个鼓囊囊的饺子就成形了。接着，先寇布拿起一张面皮摊在杨威利的手掌中，说：“你来。”

杨威利接过面皮，很快便按照先寇布的办法包好了一个饺子。他将饺子举到先寇布面前，问：“怎么样？”先寇布凑近了看，向杨威利竖起大拇指说：“非常棒！”杨威利像一个得到老师表扬的学生一样笑了起来，说：“以前过年，我也会和我爸爸一起做饺子，他拌馅，我包饺皮。”杨威利盯着案板上一个个团成圆球的饺子，垂下眼角轻声说：“没想到，一转眼都十六年了。”

杨威利的表情让先寇布有些不知所措，他把面皮在手中对折，却迟迟没有办法捏出一个饺子的成品来。他的双手沾满了面粉，只好用手肘轻轻碰上杨威利的手臂。杨威利朝先寇布努力地笑，说：“都是过去的事了。你看，只要走下去，不就能再吃到饺子吗？”

“是，人总是要走下去的。”先寇布点点头，忽然，他又想到了什么，开口说：“说一件你现在特别想做的事吧。”

“什么？”杨威利有些疑惑地看着先寇布。

“特别想做又一直没做成的，或者一直很好奇想体验的事——就像愿望清单一类的。”

“让我想想……”杨威利用拇指和食指撑起下巴思索起来，“一直都没有做过又很好奇的……过圣诞节？”

“什么？”这回轮到先寇布惊讶地看着杨威利了，“我之前听你说和尤里安去过圣诞集市，以为你是过这里的圣诞节的。”

“没有，那次就真的只是去逛了逛。圣诞节是属于家人的节日，即使是尤里安也要回加州，所以——”杨威利抬起眉毛耸了耸肩。

先寇布的眼珠转了转，然后说：“正巧我也没有过过新教的圣诞节，我们可以一起过。”

杨威利看着先寇布的瞳孔放大了，一些光点从他的眼睛里流过，他撑着厨房水池边缘的手微微晃动，然后，他说：“好，那真是再好不过了。”

“你把剩下的三个饺子包完，我来煮饺子。等我们吃饱了，就去搞一棵圣诞树回来。”先寇布迎上杨威利的视线兴奋地说。

先寇布和杨威利吃掉了一半的饺子，杨威利一边大口咀嚼，一边对先寇布的自制酸奶酱连发三次赞叹。两人吃饱后，把剩下的一半饺子放进了冰箱冷冻室。“冻过的西伯利亚饺子更好吃”，先寇布向杨威利解释道。然后，他和杨威利拿起衣帽架上各自的大衣走出房间，十五分钟后，他们站在离家最近的一家超市里，双双叉腰望着卖场里大大小小的圣诞树。

“你觉得哪一种好？”先寇布拐了拐杨威利的手臂。

“我没什么意见，这些冷杉看上去都差不多。”杨威利的视线在这些树木之间游荡，一时间难以决定，“不要太大吧，家里地方不大，而且公寓的楼梯也不宽敞——我们一会儿还得自己搬上楼呢。”

先寇布在一堆树木中挑了一会儿，指着一棵和自己差不多高的冷杉，问：“这棵怎么样？”

杨威利努努嘴，说：“再小一点？”

“这棵？”先寇布又将食指指向稍矮一些的另一棵。

“挺好。”杨威利点点头，说，“就这棵吧。”

选好圣诞树，杨威利和先寇布又在附近的货架上挑了几袋装饰品。走出超市后，杨威利提议自己拿圣诞树先寇布提装饰品，却被先寇布坚决拒绝了。“我只是跑不快了，扛一棵树的力气总还是有的。”杨威利只好接受先寇布的安排，和他一起回到家中。

先寇布将圣诞树摆在客厅的西北角，杨威利拆开装饰品的包装，准备往圣诞树上挂饰品。“挂件的布局，你喜欢螺旋型的还是星空型的？”杨威利举起一颗金色的星星问先寇布。

“螺旋的，有固定上升的轨道挺好。”先寇布回答。

“我猜也是。”杨威利笑了，把一颗颗星星系在一条细绳上，再将这条金色星星的链条一圈一圈环绕在圣诞树上。先寇布拿起一袋红色小圆球，将它们挨个插进金色的星星之间。杨威利家的客厅并不大，以先寇布和杨威利的身材，沙发与墙的空间显得有些狭小，先寇布总是能感受到杨威利的手臂在不经意间擦过自己的手臂，或是他开口说话时从嘴里吐出的阵阵暖热，以及他摇头晃脑开玩笑时不小心撞上自己侧脸的脑袋。被杨威利碰过的每一处地方像被点燃了一样，这让先寇布感到一丝紧张。

“完成了！”杨威利得意地欣赏眼前装饰完毕的圣诞树，说：“看上去我俩的构图能力还不错！”

“那是当然。”先寇布自信地看向杨威利，忽然，他的视线移到了杨威利的头发上，说：“你的头发上沾了金粉。”

“是吗，在哪里？”杨威利伸手去挠，却将手上更多的金粉擦在了头发上。先寇布见状说：“别动，我来。”

杨威利安静地站在先寇布面前，听任他的左手掌着自己的右肩，用右手手指仔细地将一粒粒金粉从发丝中挑出，再轻轻地拈掉。来自先寇布掌心的热辐射让杨威利的血液温度陡然升高，他挺拔的鼻尖与自己的额头之间只隔了薄薄一层空气，彷佛只要再轻轻向前倾一个角度，先寇布的嘴唇就能碰上他的鼻梁。杨威利感到自己的喉咙有一点干燥，他情不自禁地做了一个吞咽动作。先寇布站着挑了好一会儿，似乎有些累了，他掌住杨威利的左手力度变得大起来。

“一粒一粒地挑太费眼了，干脆我去洗个头好了。”

“好。”先寇布松开杨威利，想了想，干脆又加上一句：“我帮你——这样冲水比较方便。”

“好。”杨威利竟然答应了，先寇布心跳的频率显然又上升了一个量级，他随杨威利走进浴室，看杨威利脱下身上的麻花纹羊毛衫挂在一旁的衣服挂钩上，只留下一件白色的棉衬衫。他快速思考一番，拿起浴室角落里一张小矮凳放在杨威利面前，说：“你坐这个。”

杨威利把矮凳挪到靠近花洒的位置坐下来，将下巴枕在浴缸边缘。先寇布扯下水池旁的毛巾叠成长条形，掖进杨威利后颈的衣领中。然后，他将自己的衣袖和裤腿挽起来，光着的一只脚跨进浴缸里，坐在浴缸和墙壁连接的平台上，打开了水龙头，冒着热气的水流从花洒头部喷出来。先寇布用自己的手背试了试水温，再小心地润湿杨威利的头发。水流一经过，那些平时在空气中显得蓬乱的黑发便柔顺地贴在先寇布的手指上，任他在自己的表面揉起白色泡沫。乌黑的发丝在他白皙瘦长的指间如水一般缠绕，先寇布用拇指轻轻摩挲杨威利的头皮，感到一种着陆的安稳。忽然，他听见杨威利发出了极其短暂的一声轻哼。

“怎么了？”先寇布担心自己用力过度，停下手上的动作问道。

“没事，你继续。”说完杨威利又补充了一句，“是我觉得太舒服了，像小时候听摇篮曲一样。”

先寇布笑了，说：“你过奖了。来，把眼睛闭上，我要冲水了。”

杨威利闭上了眼睛，先寇布手上的动作在他的意识世界里变得更加清晰起来。他似乎能在脑海里清楚地看见先寇布的指尖从自己的侧耳抚向后颈时的路径，看见他的动作中携带的温柔。他不得不咬住自己的下嘴唇，以防自己再发出刚才那样的声音——那危险的、载满心事的、充满渴望又生怕一触即破的声音。

“好了，抬头吧。”先寇布拍拍杨威利的背，后者直起身来。先寇布从洗漱镜旁的小柜子里拿出电吹风，示意杨威利到自己跟前来，从脖颈处往上，耐心又细致地将杨威利的头发一点点吹干。他小心地将杨威利额前的刘海分向两边，用细齿梳挑起一缕，将吹风抵在梳齿的另一侧，从里往外、从上往下移动着电吹风。他的眼睛一边盯着杨威利的前额，一边说：“像这样吹，你看书的时候刘海就不会老挡着眼睛了。”

杨威利的双手撑在水池边缘，他的双眼注视着镜子里先寇布专注地为他摆弄电吹风的模样。电吹风嘴里吐出的风是热的，却远远热不过先寇布轻轻扑在他脸颊上的呼吸。还有那此刻正悬在自己的耳旁，不时抚过自己耳廓的无名指和小指——如电流一般刺痛，却又比刚才的水流还温暖。杨威利的心揪了起来，这一切令他眷恋，又令他惶遽。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

三十几岁的日子总是过得很快，三十几岁的假期更是如此。先寇布并没有感到时间的流逝，却发现杨威利书桌上的台式日历已经翻到了24号，今晚就是新教的平安夜了。先寇布洗漱完毕后便出门去了超市，两小时后，先寇布双手提着两个大布袋走进家中，听到开门的声音，杨威利从厨房里探出头来朝他笑。

“你回来了。”

“回来了。超市人真多。”先寇布抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，说：“怎么不多睡会儿？”

“今天有大事要做嘛。”杨威利用手指了指厨房的灶台说：“我也不知道应该先干什么，但是我想，先烧一壶水总是有用的。”

先寇布用宽容的语气说：“没关系，我来就好。”

“那就没有意义了。”杨威利叉着腰，撅嘴坚持道：“我也一个人养活了自己这么多年，不能说一点生活技能也没有呀。让我帮你吧，做点什么都可以。”

在杨威利的坚持面前，先寇布只好让步，他想了想，从一个布袋中选出几个鸡蛋说：“那就从打蛋开始吧。”

杨威利和先寇布在厨房中一直忙到下午五点，一顿最基本的圣诞节大餐终于准备停当。两人一起将一道道菜在餐桌上摆好——烤火鸡、姜饼、热红酒、布丁和小面包，面对面坐在正方形的小餐桌前。

“圣诞快乐。”先寇布将红酒杯向杨威利的方向倾斜。

“圣诞快乐。”杨威利将自己酒杯的边缘碰上先寇布的，鲜红色的液体在杯中荡起一圈小小的波澜。

晚餐结束后，杨威利没有像平时那样回房间看书，而是坐在沙发前和先寇布一同看起了电视里的平安夜节目。胃里的红酒和伏特加开始发挥效力，杨威利慵懒地将整个身子陷进沙发里，略显随意地歪着头，枕在先寇布近旁的沙发靠枕上，说话的声音也显得有些不着边际。

“知道吗？我从来没有完整地看完过平安夜的电视节目。”杨威利的身体又向先寇布的方向倾斜了几个角度，他翘起的黑头发已经碰到了先寇布的三角肌，“我其实一直很想看完所有的节目，想看看狂欢的人们到零点是怎么庆祝新年的，但每次都坚持不到那个时候。”

先寇布扑哧一声笑出来，说：“其实没什么特别的，就和每次party结尾一样，所有人都抢着抓住离自己最近的人——或者渴望已久的单恋对象接吻，然后找个房间，或者别的什么私密空间，就像你平时常见到的那些一样。”

“我……没见过。”杨威利离开沙发靠背，眨着眼睛看向先寇布，“我没有完整地参加过任何一次party，也没有跟谁去过任何一个私密空间——连接吻也没有过。”

“你……没有跟人接过吻？”先寇布有些惊讶，又有些紧张，他直起身，想在杨威利的神情里寻找答案的蛛丝马迹。

“没有。接吻、恋爱和性关系，都没有。”杨威利耸耸肩，伸手挠了挠略显凌乱的黑头发，“说起来——我不知道你怎么看，但八月和你在楼下的那一次，是第一次有人吻我。”

 _他知道！_ 被揭穿心事的先寇布按住猛烈跳动的心脏，故作镇定地说：“不过，那个吻并不完整。”

“对。”杨威利笑了笑，把身体往沙发里埋得更深，“所以严格来说那也不算。”

杨威利歪了歪头，将脸侧向先寇布的左肩，合上的眼皮微微跳动，好像是结束了刚才的对话准备休息，又好像在等待着什么开始。这一局轮盘的奖励太诱人，先寇布无法抑制地想要伸手去够那颗星星。 _那么不可能的事都已经被自己押中过一次，再赌一把又会如何呢？_ 于是，他转头直视杨威利的眼睛，问：“那么，你想要有一次完整的接吻体验吗？”

杨威利睁开眼睛，直直地看着先寇布说：“说不想也未免太假正经了。是的，我是想要的。”说罢，他正过身子，将头枕在交叉的两只手臂下，盯着斜上方的天花板。

“那——如果你不嫌弃，我可以做你的接吻对象。”

电视机里，上一个节目刚结束，下一个节目还没来得及开始，房间里的空气顿时安静下来。杨威利扭过头，睁大眼睛看着先寇布，他的两张嘴皮微微张开，似乎想说什么，又迟迟开不了口。先寇布见状连忙补充道：“你不用有什么心理压力，只是一个吻，一个试验——就像单身的高中生私下偷摸着练习那样，不用非看成什么亲密关系的契约——”

“好。”杨威利打断了先寇布连珠炮似的解释，“好的。不会嫌弃。我——很愿意。”

“我吻你？”先寇布恨不得把自己正因狂喜而狂跳的心脏一掌拍扁在地，“我是说——这样你会容易一点。”

“不，不用。对你的话——我想我可以做到。”杨威利的黑眼睛里盈满了光，像浮在角膜上的微型银河，“不过，你得让我准备一下，我……有一点紧张。”

“好。”先寇布极力不要让自己的表情道破心事，“如果你需要，我可以闭上眼睛。”

“好的。”

先寇布闭着眼，静静地等着。他感到杨威利的手指在沙发坐垫上攥紧又松开，然后又攥紧。终于，杨威利慢慢地凑了过来，轻轻地、迅速地在他的左唇角上点了一点，他感到心里的平原上掀起一阵飓风，强劲的风力将他送向那颗梦寐以求的星星。他睁开眼睛，刚刚完成了半个吻的杨威利正在自己面前羞涩地低着头，额前卷曲的刘海也没能挡住他脸颊上泛起的红晕。

“抱歉，还是有一点紧张。”杨威利的声线在抖动，“紧张得我睁不开眼睛。”

先寇布将修长的手指滑进杨威利的五指缝中，身体前倾，望进杨威利的棕色瞳孔里，说：“没关系，我们可以再试一次。”

杨威利点点头，说：“如果你愿意的话。”

“非常愿意。”

杨威利感到先寇布的嘴唇谨慎地、温柔地降落在自己的脸颊上、嘴角上，最后覆盖到嘴唇上，像一个手执画笔的画家，小心翼翼又满怀热忱地创作一幅稀世珍品。先寇布吻得那样细密，彷佛要把自己每一缕气息都渗入杨威利的细胞中和血液里。红糖的甜、伏特加的烈和柑橘的浓同他的呼吸一道滑进杨威利的胸腔，打乱了他规律的呼吸，情急之下，他用空闲的一只手紧抓住先寇布的后背。

先寇布扣住杨威利的指尖微微颤抖，他从未感到如此剧烈的紧张和热忱。他细细地吮吸杨威利干燥而柔软的嘴唇，一丝一缕，像一个朝圣的旅人，也像品尝圣水的信徒。他的舌尖轻轻流过杨威利双唇的缝隙，进入他的口腔，他终于尝到了他的味道，是参天的松柏、深邃的海洋，和广袤的星空。他紧紧扣住杨威利细瘦的手指，像一只插进河床中的锚。从杨威利嵌入自己后背皮肤的指尖传来一股灼热的充盈，先寇布难以自持地将停留在杨威利腰间的左手掌滑向更深处。

正当先寇布的两根手指即将扯开杨威利的裤带时，杨威利猛地抓住了他的手掌。

先寇布连忙停了下来，说：“抱歉，我太着急了。”

“不，该道歉的人是我。”杨威利换了一个姿势，转而握住先寇布的手，“我想……我还没有准备好。”

“噢，不。你不用勉强自己，这是你的自由。”先寇布想了想，又用手掌轻柔地抚摸杨威利的脸颊，吻了吻他的额头，说：“我已经很满足了。”

杨威利把头轻轻枕在先寇布的肩膀上，说：“我可以靠一会儿吗？”

“多久都可以。”先寇布伸手绕过杨威利的肩膀，将他的身体揽得更近些。杨威利双手轻轻环住先寇布的腰，说：“一会儿睡觉时也可以这样吗？”

“当然。做你想做的任何事，我都不会反对。”先寇布温柔地对着杨威利的耳朵说道。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

先寇布原本以为，1961年下半年的他不会再有比与杨威利重逢更幸福快乐的经历，然而这一年最后六天发生的事告诉他——自己的判断失误了，先寇布甚至需要在每晚睡前杨威利吻过他以后掐自己的大腿，才能相信正在发生的这一切并不是自己单恋过头产生的幻觉。第一天晚上，杨威利还显得有一些笨拙，但到了第三天，学习能力超群的杨威利就已经会在吮咬他下唇的同时抚摸他的侧颈了。还好厚实的棉被很好地遮掩了先寇布身体的变化，否则他实在不知道当时当刻应如何收场。

两人的相处也发生了一些微妙的、令人心生期待的变化——杨威利开始在两人坐在沙发上看电视时握住自己的手，在帮自己看法条时抵上自己的侧面额头，即使在无法表现亲密的公共场合，他也会在走路时不动声色地用手臂贴上自己的臂膀。先寇布感到莫大的快乐，又不敢喜形于色——他生怕得意忘形会惊动赐福于他的神明，又残忍地将这些快乐收回。

今天是1961年的最后一晚，杨威利和自己在商场完成新年大采购后，提着大包小包的物品走在街头。一些兴致勃勃准备参加新年庆祝活动的市民们开始在西柏林街头聚集，而杨威利和先寇布一致认为，用香甜的朗姆酒和优质的睡眠迎接新年是更舒适的一种跨年方式。

马路对面就是海德曼街，人行道的红灯让杨威利和先寇布停了下来。一阵风吹来，将杨威利左边的刘海吹向另一边，先寇布腾出一只手来，努力将这缕刘海恢复原位。杨威利朝先寇布弯起眼睛笑，随后继续看向街对面发出橘黄色暖光的一扇扇窗户。

“我以前实习时，每天晚上也是这样站在这里等红灯，等的时间长了便会不由自主地盯着对面楼看，从那时起我就爱上了那些居民楼上的灯光。我总是有一个一厢情愿的想法，每一盏在夜里亮起的灯都是在等待一个人归来。能有一个可以等待的人，不管等不等得到，都是一件幸福的事。”

风还在吹，杨威利额前的发丝又开始不安分地跳动起来。先寇布抚上杨威利的背，轻声说：“能够被你这样真诚正直的人等待，是一种莫大的荣幸。”

“是吗？”杨威利盯着先寇布的眼睛，然后，他腼腆地笑了，说：“谢谢你。”

晚饭是从平安夜吃到新年前夕的烤火鸡和饺子，杨威利贡献了尤里安的独家蛋奶酒做法，并被先寇布再次调侃为“只要是有酒精的菜谱都记得很清楚”。杨威利听了，笑着用手指着先寇布见底的酒杯反击道：“你不也是，只要有酒精的饮料都喝得很干净？”

结束晚饭后，两人将餐具转移到厨房。先寇布在厨房洗碗，杨威利则坐到沙发上，拿起茶几前的一本推理小说开始看。不一会儿，厨房的水声停止了，先寇布走进客厅，坐到杨威利身边。

“看到结局了吗？”先寇布问。

“还没，不过这一本的凶手很好猜，又是一次障眼法。”杨威利将书合上，放在自己手旁，又朝先寇布的方向挪了挪，将自己的半个身体靠在他的手臂上。

“还有三个小时1961年就结束了。”杨威利说。

“是，时间过得真快。”先寇布附和道。

“也有很漫长的时候。”杨威利的黑眼睛闪烁了一下，很快又恢复了正常，“谢天谢地，你活着，我们还能再见面。”

“我们以后会一直见面，直到我走不动了。”先寇布的右手越过杨威利的肩，用手指轻轻卷起他的一缕头发，“那我就派我的狗来见你。”

杨威利把头抵在先寇布的右胸膛上咯咯直笑，说：“你真傻，不用一直是你来见我，我也可以去见你。”

“噢……噢，好，那很好。不瞒你说，我现在打心底里觉得活着真好。”先寇布吸进肺里的空气有一些灼热，“只有活着才能听到你说这些。”

“是的，只有活着才有期待，或者被人期待。”

杨威利说完便翻起身来吻了先寇布，一反常态地，这是一个极其热烈的吻，似乎嫌侧着的身体姿势别扭，杨威利干脆跨出一条腿，把先寇布围在自己的两个膝盖之间，分别用两只手掌住先寇布的双肩，一口口地尝着他的嘴唇。先寇布没料到杨威利竟然有这样的力气，一时间失去平衡向后倒去，幸好沙发靠背撑住了他们二人。他的两个手掌伸进杨威利的衬衣下方，抚摸他光滑而清瘦的后腰。他享受着来自杨威利的热情，任他标记自己的嘴唇、下颌、侧颈。忽然，他感到杨威利一只手的五指从后颈插进了自己的头发里，然后，杨威利含住了自己的耳垂。一阵强电流穿过先寇布的身体，他不由自主地剧烈颤抖了一下。

“那里……不行。”先寇布感到自己的脸颊一阵滚烫。

“怎么了？”杨威利眨眨眼，不解地看着先寇布，后者足足深吸三口气，才有些犹豫地开口说：“会有反应。”

出乎他的意料，杨威利似乎露出了了然的笑容，将本就坐在先寇布大腿上的身体贴得更近一些，说：“那么——你想不想到床上去？”

先寇布跟在杨威利身后走进了卧室。在此之前的二十年里，他从未像现在这样，揣着一颗疯狂跳动的心脏，被一个人勾着手指领进卧室，坐上松软的床。之前那些在人声鼎沸的酒吧、萍水相逢的床上的经历对此时此刻没有任何帮助——他不能、也绝不愿用对待一叶浮萍的态度去对待一座神殿中的神祇。

“我是不是应该先把衣服脱下来？”杨威利盘腿坐在被子上，认真地向先寇布发问。先寇布这才清醒过来，帮助杨威利将上身的毛衣和衬衫脱下来，接着也脱掉了自己的。他伸出手抚上杨威利的侧脸，开始吻他。杨威利的双手轻轻摩挲上他的两个肩胛骨的边缘，掌心的温度透过皮肤传进他的身体内。他的右手抚上杨威利的左胸口，触到了他紧张而剧烈的心跳。

忽然，先寇布想到了一个很严重的问题，他停下来，盯着身下的杨威利说：“有一个问题。”

“什么问题？”杨威利问。

“尤里安——有没有可能在他的房间里放安全套？”

“不知道。我没有就这个问题和他聊过。”

“那楼下的商店现在还有没有可能开着让我去买一盒安全套？”

“应该没开了——”杨威利还没有说完就被先寇布摇着头抢过话头，他彷佛一只耷拉着耳朵的金毛犬，皱着眉头说：“那我们今天不能做——”

和先寇布认识九个月来，杨威利第一次用手势打断了先寇布的话，说：“我有。”

“什么？”先寇布又惊讶又欣喜地看着杨威利，如果他有一条毛茸茸的尾巴，现在一定摇得像一台开到最大转速的电风扇。

“在床头柜的第二个抽屉里。”杨威利用眼神指向自己的斜后方，“前几天楼下便利店开门后我去买的，我想，也许总会有能和你用上的那一天。”

杨威利还想说什么，他的声音却立刻被先寇布的嘴唇堵住了。他感到先寇布的吻如一汩清泉，流经自己的唇齿、鼻尖、睫毛、侧颈、喉结和锁骨，最终在自己的胸前回旋流淌，这是一个他从未涉足的世界，他感到细雨的缠绵和烈日的激昂，滚烫的血液从左胸口泵向全身，就连最细的那根毛细血管也在熊熊燃烧。他的右手摸索着握住抚在自己右胸口的先寇布的手掌，任他领着自己数过自己的肋骨，沿着腹外斜肌滑向更深处。

当先寇布的手指即将插进杨威利的裤子和小腹皮肤之间的缝隙时，他停下了所有的动作，抬头看着杨威利，说：“你确定要继续吗？”

杨威利点点头，双手环住先寇布的后颈将他拉近一些，吻上他的额头，说：“做你想做的吧。”

先寇布轻轻扶住杨威利的头，将他重新放回到松软的枕头和床单之中。他抽出床头上一个空闲的枕头垫在杨威利的腰下，说：“这样你会轻松一点。”在他身下，杨威利半弯着眼睛看他，说：“你总是那么温柔。”

“是你让我温柔。”先寇布俯下身，让自己的胸膛贴上杨威利的胸膛，在他耳边轻声说：“痛就告诉我。”

“我相信你。”杨威利握住先寇布的手。

杨威利终于明白，接受一个人进入自己的生命和身体是同样的感觉，一样的热烈、一样的兴奋、一样的羞怯又欣喜、一样的疼痛又充实。他扣住先寇布肌理紧实的后背，他的眼前是先寇布，他的身体里、心里、脑海里也都是他——他在餐桌前说笑时爽朗的笑，他在红绿灯交换时关切地揽住自己的手，他坐在教室角落笃定地看向自己的眼，还有，还有他朝南边飞驰而来时抛在身后的两声枪响。杨威利抬眼看着先寇布，他的力量如此熟悉又如此新鲜，他接受了这股力量，任其在自己的体内冲撞，他感到十分幸运，同时又对命运的馈赠感到惭愧。

先寇布觉得眼前的杨威利彷佛一轮太阳，他细腻的皮肤上泛起的光芒是日冕，他起伏的胸膛中吐出的气息是太阳风，他红润的嘴角里溢出的声音是闪焰。自己这一颗漂泊已久的行星终于被电磁场的引力拉上了一条最完美的轨道，他甘愿绕着这样一颗恒星运动、向前，一同在绚丽的银河中穿梭，再奔向不可预知无法避免的终结。整个宇宙的感情涌进先寇布的心房，他的心脏因迅速膨胀而疼痛不已，他弯下身，深切地拥抱属于自己的太阳，一滴泪从他的眼角坠落，滑过杨威利的侧脸，渗进他乌黑的发丝之中。先寇布微颤的双手捧起杨威利的脸，说：“你美得耀眼。”

杨威利双手使力，揽着先寇布的后背坐起来。他轻轻地擦去先寇布残留在眼睑上的泪水，说：“好好的一团焰火，怎么倒流泪了呢？”然后，他将下巴枕在先寇布的肩上，清晰又迷离的声音抚摸过先寇布的耳膜，说：“点燃我，可以吗？”

先寇布无需用语言回答，他紧紧抱住杨威利，不让一丝空气阻隔他和他的身体。他一寸一寸地攀升，一寸一寸地扩张，一切的一切都化成了玫瑰色的星云，他在这玫瑰色的浩瀚银河中与他交换所有的热烈和力量。他愿意交付，他愿意容纳，这是最完美的圆环，这是最完整的宇宙。

先寇布从不做梦，在那些无事发生的夜晚，他总是拥有沉浸而高效的睡眠。然而昨夜的先寇布，却在无数个绮丽的梦境中迎来了1962年的第一天，当他被逐渐清醒的意识拉开眼皮时，他还能感到自己脸上挂起的笑。

“你醒了？”一旁的杨威利半撑着身子，深邃的黑眼睛弯成两个浅浅的月牙，温和地注视着他。

先寇布起身看了一眼床头闹钟上的时间，有些意外地问：“才7点半，你今天怎么醒得这么早？”

“因为我有问题想问你。”杨威利的笑容越发神秘而腼腆起来，先寇布轻柔地伸手抚过他的脸颊，帮他把头发捋到耳后，问：“什么问题？”

“你在东柏林的公寓有多大？”

“77平方。”

“卧室呢？”

“不清楚……大概二十多平方吧。”先寇布有些不解，“怎么突然问这个？”

“我——我有一个自私的想法——我想，”杨威利侧过身子，看着先寇布，说：“你要是不嫌弃两个人住二十平方的卧室挤的话，也可以省下租房的钱。再过几年，加上我的那一部分，也许我们可以去伊谢尔伦路看看房子？”

先寇布看着杨威利满足地笑了，他相信即使自己不说，对方也一定知道这个问题的答案。

-End-


End file.
